risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sethanic
Mibbs Yeah if you could get on Mibbs that would be awesome. -Zeokx- (talk) 17:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mibbs! -Zeokx- (talk) 15:28, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, would you to be affiliates with http://erudite-tales.wikia.com/wiki/Erudite_Tales_Wiki%7CErudite Tales Wiki? -Oblivion26 Magic Awesome. As long as it isn't over-powered. Perhaps another man-made word? -Zeokx- (talk) 19:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Mina is pretty much how you explained Umbra. And on the note of "Blanks", it would take a lot of skill and magical power, spefically studying Kia and Mina to become resistant to magic, like my character Thalmas the Immortal. He is pretty much a "Blank", immune to any magical damage because he simply blocks it out. -Zeokx- (talk) 04:22, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Gnomes Can I add a race? I tried Zeokx but he hasn't replied for up to 48 hours, and it says that I have to ask an Admin before adding this sort of thing on the main page, even though it really seems to be little more than a formality, no offence, and did I mention that I like run-on sentences? Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 21:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Erudite Tales Used to have pitches, but I think you can just start editing. Course, saying hi to the Admins first and telling them about your ideas is recommended, but not required. Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 15:44, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:More Gnomes They did, but I'm not sure if any of the subspecies do anymore. Probably not the Wood Gnomes, they don't need a central government, solitary and all that. Sand Gnomes I'm guessing would be split into clans or singular communities for every sand dune, but they could easily have a central government. Not sure about the Ice Gnomes, and anyway they don't live in Bedias. Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 23:27, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I think that some sort of government could definitely exist among them. Perhaps something like the Tuskan Raiders of Star Wars, but with gnomes? I dunno, but some kind of society of bandits/raiders could definitely work. Maybe. Except with pointier hats. Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 21:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've decided to give the Sand Gnomes a minor government. It doesn't cover all Sand Gnome clans, but it covers most of the more powerful ones, the ones that control vast numbers of sand dunes and oases. More commonly, Sand Gnome clans control little more than a single sand dune. Underdune Alliance Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 23:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Still Around? Hey, is this site still active? Basilieus (talk) 00:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent, any suggestions on where to begin? Basilieus (talk) 01:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock 4 19 14 -Zeokx- (talk) 05:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter or if you don't celebrate Easter... happy 4/20? -Zeokx- (talk) 15:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Heart of Dawn It's funny how one little idea made me return. I am glad to be back. There are lots of ideas I have with Atheist, or as it is now called, Ichor. I did change a few dates around on the timeline but I can see everything working. -Zeokx- (talk) 00:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I've read quite a bit, as well. Game of Thrones and the Inheritance Cycle. God I love those books. -Zeokx- (talk) 00:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Still Alive Hello? -Zeokx- (talk) 01:39, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. -Zeokx- (talk) 06:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm on Mibbit. -Zeokx- (talk) 06:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) DSP The Dwarvern Space Program... wouldn't this require passing through Thornum? It seems a tad bit pointless to me. -Zeokx- (talk) 03:33, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Live Chat I would prefer live chat... Grimm is unable to use Mibbit -Zeokx- (talk) 06:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Erayus " *4971 - A riot in Erayus convinces their government to target their contenders to Marazan. *4973 - Bedias and Raxus create an uneasy truce in order to face off the Erayan threat. " Oh my. This is going to be interesting. Mibbs? -Zeokx- (talk) 19:02, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Good News + Bad News Bad News: Won't be on Mibbit Good News: WHITE FEATHER LEGION VS. GREEN STEEL ARMY HYPE -Zeokx- (talk) 05:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Good News + Bad News PART 2 Good News: I can't think of any Bad News: Won't be able to edit tomorrow :( -Zeokx- (talk) 03:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) 16 Bit I loved your 16-bit Thalmas the Immortal so much... I made 9 more 16-bit characters, and I thought I'd share them! Vulce.png Thalmas.png Sethamis.png Seanymph.png Rheadraekor.png Omidedez'aq.png Icetitan.png Hervashante.png Dragonorchidbitsbig.png Dez'psi.png Winter Holiday I just got on Winter Holiday, so starting in around a few hours I will be very active for the next 1-3 weeks! -Zeokx- (talk) 00:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Christmas! Well, I've got exactly 24 minutes of Christmas left, and I have just enough time to wish you a merry Christmas! I hope you spent it with family or loved ones or did whatever makes you happy! -Zeokx- (talk) 07:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Shinsei If possible, we could start working again? I've found that if you make it a habit to edit at least one page a day, it gets you motivated. Shall we? -Zeokx- (talk) 02:59, March 5, 2015 (UTC) May 28 SOunds good -Z Happy Late New Years & 2nd Birthday of Dawn! - and other news It's so very strange to think I contributed to the original wiki, Medieval Universes, as less than a thirteen-year-old, and yet that was so long ago. I hope you are doing well, my mysterious friend. It's fairly apparent that there is no energy flowing through the wiki and there is no drive to anything new. If you know me well enough, you should know that my go to action to perform is to create a new project when one becomes bland enough. I'd very much like company on a new project, but if you aren't interested, I completely understand. I would like to make a more mature, detailed, and smaller universe. I've noticed that the more space we are given, the less connections we make. Of course magic would still be prominent, but perhaps less widely accepted. I'm just spitting out ideas. Whatever, join me or join me not, I will proceed. I plan to make start this new project today. If you're interested, I will supply you with a link. -Zeokx- (talk) 00:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Project ??? Greetings! This is Z, on my new account (I made a new one just to reduce my digital footprint...) In class today I started thinking about important details we will need. I would like to start planning a bit before we start. Dawn First of all, a name of course. We could always use Dawn; Dawn symbolizes hope and a fresh start. It is also obviously an allusion to the previous worlds we've created. We could also use a different name. It might be time to leave Dawn behind. I thought of Atharia ''and ''Darkscape. Any suggestions are obviously encouraged. Geography Second, we need to think of our geography. I was thinking of one main planet, named Dawn or Atharia or Darkscape. This planet would be home to perhaps three to five continents (it would be cool to have more mixed/shared areas, instead of just race specific locations. Obviously, certain races would be much more prevelent in some areas). Perhaps this one main planet or "realm" could be linked to other "realms" (such as an Abyssal realm and what not) via certain types of gateways or rifts? I think it would be pretty cool for there to be wars over the Abyssal Rift or the realm here rift. If you have any experience with Elder Scrolls, they would be similar to Daedric planes. Races Third, races are always a big deal. Here is my basic little list. Major ('''most common)' *Human (obviously) *Snow Elf (my favorite of course) *Dark Elf (I was thinking of making this universe particularily religiously heavy. Cults are always fun.) *Sandkin/Sand Dweller (kind of like Tusken Raiders?) *Orc (Is it really fantasy without Orcs?) *Moon Elf (my other favorite of course) *Raxian (just because I loved how you adapted these) '''Minor ('less common than major, but still relevant) *Semiraxian (perhaps a different more/less human-like Raxian would be cool) *Sky Elf *Sun Elf *Runic (Animated constructs. Primarily laborers, but some are merchants and such as they earned their freedom.) *Araki (Insectoid) *We'll need plenty more, but that's all I had time for. Ichorian ('''Basically all the demons and things like that. Basically the Dez) *High God (Basically beings such as Dez'ran) *Demichorians (Lower forms of Ichorians. Think of a dog compared to a human.) *Subichorians (Anything else. I would think of these as common people.) Major and Minor races would live on "Dawn" or the main (hub?) realm, wheareas Ichorians inhabit the other realms primarily. I would assume some mages or devout cultists would settle in another realm, but most are probably filled with unholy monsters. '''The Creator The Creater is our God here. However, I don't think we should decide what this is. Let the people have their religions and we can have our wars. There is no real truth here. Magic I really enjoy our system of magic here! Perhaps we can incorperate runes more? Maybe the letters of this language are runes? Whatever, I really like what we have now and I'll probably just refine it a bit more. Anyways, that's all I have for now. Tell me what you like/dislike and what else you think! I suspect I will be on anywhere between 2:00 to 8:00 AM UTC each day, if I can, as my timezone in -8:00 UTC. However, if there is ever a time in which you would like to discuss anything over Mibbit or Skype or anything like that, just let me know. Good n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ morning! MyDivineCarnage (talk) 05:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Atharia! You can click here to go to the new wiki . Everything is basically ready to go. I plan on finishing the Atharia article soon, and then I will work on Magic, the Weaver race (and their language), and the city of Darkscape. But everything else is free! MyDivineCarnage (talk) 01:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC)